


Past Comes To Light

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Confessions, F/F, F/M, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Past Relationship(s), Romantic Friendship, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 06:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Kristin and Lauren were in an on-again/off-again relationship in their teens. Kristin let Lauren go to chase after Kevin and her dreams. Eight years later, she finds Lauren again in the least expected place.





	Past Comes To Light

The blonde smiled softly at the younger woman who was currently cuddled in her arms. The two had been in a on again off again  relationship since they were in their  mid-teens . It was more of a relationship of convenience to the two. Both knew they were bisexual, and that the relationship wasn’t exclusive. The older one  sighed , running her hand through the brunette’s hair. 

“What’s wrong Kristin?” Lauren looked up into the older woman’s face, and Kristin smiled softly.

“I have to talk to you” Lauren nodded, and pulled away, looking up at her best friend of over 10 years. 

“What do you need to talk  about?” Lauren’s voice startled Kristin and she shook her head slightly. Lauren knew her best friend could be a little absent-minded at times, and she chuckled softly. 

“I found a boyfriend, and it’s gotten serious” Lauren sighed and nodded. 

“That’s what I thought you would say” she looked up at Kristin, who looked guilty. A pit entered her stomach, and she wondered what else the older woman would say. 

“I also got a new job, and I have to move” Lauren shook, and bit her lip. 

“Where to?” she got out, trying to not cry. 

“Florida, I got a job as a dancer at Disney World” Kristin lowered her head, seeing Lauren’s eyes start to tear up. 

“That’s five hours from here, at least” Kristin nodded, and wrapped her arms back around Lauren as the younger woman started to cry. 

“ I know we told each other that we would end things when one of us got serious with someone else, but I never thought it would come this soon” Lauren hiccupped, and Kristin sighed softly. 

“I am sorry Lauren, but I want to see where this goes with this guy, I think he could be the one” Kristin carded her hand through Lauren’s hair, knowing that this would be goodbye. 

“He is moving as  well?” at Kristin’s nod, Lauren groaned softly. 

“I guess this is goodbye?” Kristin nodded again, hating that this was how their relationship was ending. 

“Can we just have one last romp, before I walk out?” Lauren pleaded, and Kristin pulled the younger woman to her. 

Thirty minutes later, Lauren was at Kristin’s front door, knowing that she would probably never see the older woman again. She kissed Kristin fiercely, before hugging her, and opening the front door. Kristin watched as Lauren walked out, before going to the window and watching her get in her car and drive away. 

“Is this all worth it? Am I making the right decision?” Kristin asked herself, as she slid down to the floor, tears in her eyes. 

She scrubbed her eyes, and went back to her room, starting to pack her life up in boxes. Kristin would be moving in three days, and she knew that her life would be changing when she got to Florida. She wondered if doing what she did would bite her in the ass in the long term. 

Kristin settled down in Florida three days later, Kevin following her the next day. She soon got into a routine, and three years later, she was saying Yes to Kevin’s proposal, the two having dated seriously throughout their time in Disney, and Kevin joining the singing group he was now in. 

“Can’t believe I get to marry you in three months” Kristin laid in Kevin’s arms one night, the wedding coming up quickly. Her mind often wandered to Lauren, and she hoped she was doing well. 

“I know, it’s been so amazing being with you” Kevin’s southern accent always soothed Kristin, who was stressed about the wedding plans. 

The guilt started creeping in for Kristin, who had never told Kevin about Lauren, or the fact that she was bisexual. Kevin had only asked about prior boyfriends, so Kristin omitted the fact that she had had sex with a woman, semi-regularly. 

“Wonder what is going to happen with the group once you guys make it big” Kristin commented, and Kevin shook his head. 

“I am trying not to think about that Kris, it is such a gamble, you know that” Kevin tried to downplay the recent success his group had been having. 

Kristin snorted, and rolled on top of her  fiance , the two making gentle love to end the night. 

The next few years passed by, Kristin and Kevin marrying, and his group hitting it big, just as Kristin had predicted. The couple watched Brian, Howie, and AJ all find significant others. Brian and Howie had married, and AJ had proposed. The two were getting concerned about Nick. 

“Do you think he will ever find someone?” Kevin asked his wife one day, and Kristin nodded. 

“ Yes I do, Nick is a lovable guy, and I think he finally has his head on straight. I just hope that someone sees him for more than just being in the group. He deserves to be loved, especially with his childhood, and the disasters he has had to deal with in his dating life” Kristin remained optimistic for Nick, but even that could be shaky at times. She had nearly wanted to strangle the blonde a time or two.

The next day, Nick told his brothers that he had a girlfriend that he was finally ready to bring around everyone. After a bit of ribbing and disbelief, he told them that he was bringing her tomorrow to rehearsal. The other guys agreed to bring their wives along, and the day ended quickly thereafter. 

“Hey you need to stop by the rehearsal tomorrow around 5, Nick is bringing his new girlfriend and wants us to meet her, and do dinner afterwards” Kevin told Kristin later that night. His wife nodded, thinking nothing of it, and the two did their usual night routine, Kristin massaging her husband’s body after a long day of dancing and singing. 

Eighteen hours later, Kristin was walking into the rehearsal space, hoping to actually get along with Nick’s girlfriend. She walked in, and immediately found Kevin, giving him a searing kiss, which he promptly returned. Kristin saw Nick smile and move towards the door, but didn’t turn around. 

“Everyone this is my girlfriend Lauren” Kristin turned around, and her jaw dropped. Standing in front of her, after 8 years, was Lauren. Her eyes widened, and both Kevin and Nick saw the recognition in her face. 

“Kristin…” Lauren asked hesitantly, and the older woman nodded. 

“I’ve missed you so much!” the two women embraced, leaving their husband/boyfriend dumbfounded, and the others a little mystified. 

“Care to explain?” Howie asked, holding onto Leigh, taking a drink of water. 

“We are childhood friends, when I left for Florida eight years ago, I left Lauren behind, and we lost contact” Kristin explained, so wishing she could kiss the younger woman again. 

“Yep, met on the playground over 20 years ago” Lauren confirmed, as she pulled away from their embrace. Neither woman noticed Kevin raising an eyebrow, suspicion creeping up. 

Lauren went around introducing herself to Leigh, Rochelle, and Leighanne, slipping easily into the dynamic. Nick noticed a longing look in Kristin’s eyes, and both men looked at each other. Nick slipped away, and pulled Kevin to talk privately for a moment. 

“We need to talk to Lauren and Kristin, that interaction was a little too friendly, there is something going on” Kevin looked at his younger brother. 

“I agree Kev, something else is going on besides them being childhood friends” Nick agreed, and the two made plans to get Kristin and Lauren together after dinner. 

The ten of them caught dinner, which only raised Nick and Kevin’s suspicions more. The two women seemed to know each other a little too well for being childhood friends. A pit set in Kevin’s stomach, that Kristin hadn’t been entirely truthful about her past. 

“Nick and Lauren are coming over  hun ” Kevin told Kristin while they were walking back towards their car. Kristin swallowed harshly, knowing that her and Lauren would be explaining their pasts. She cursed herself, knowing that her and Lauren had not  hid the fact that they knew each other a little too well. 

“Alright, that’s good” Kristin wondered what the state of her marriage would be like before the night was over. 

An hour later, the four were looking at each other, Lauren knowing she would have to spill her secret out about her and Kristin. She sighed, and looked at Kevin and Nick, wondering if Nick would still be hers when the night was over. 

“Alright what do you want to know?” she asked in a resigned tone, and Kristin looked at her shocked. 

“You two seem to know each other a little too well for being  childhood friends. What else happened in your childhood?” Kevin looked at his wife and Lauren, praying that his suspicion was wrong.

“The two of us are bisexual, and our friendship turned romantic when I turned 15. We had an on again/off again relationship until Kristin met you, and we broke it off right before she moved to Florida. The two of us knew we weren’t exclusive, and it was a relationship of convenience. We agreed to end things when one of us got serious with someone else, and I always knew it would be Kristin ending things” Lauren admitted, as Kristin nodded in agreement.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were Bi Kristin?” Kevin asked in an emotionless tone. Kristin was twitching, and wondering how Kevin would take this. 

“It never came up, and I honestly never thought I would see Lauren again. She was the only female I had ever had sex with, and it would always remain that way” Kristin looked at her husband, honesty in her eyes. 

Kevin sighed and scrubbed his eyes. His main concern was the two of them getting back together again, now that they were back in each other’s lives. He did not want to share his wife with another woman, and he certainly did not want to live with Nick so their wives could be together. 

“Are the feelings still there? Do I have to worry about you cheating on me with her?” Kevin asked bluntly, knowing that it was an insensitive question, but one that needed to be asked. 

“Kev, we just met again after 8 years, it would take time for feelings to develop again. But I will admit I wished I could kiss Lauren again, but that’s as far as my mind went” Kristin hoped that her marriage wasn’t ruined. 

“Do you see yourself with Lauren again?” Kevin was persistent, and it was starting to annoy Kristin. 

“At this point in time no Kevin. I let go of most of my feelings when Lauren walked out my front door eight years ago. I knew she would find someone else, but I never could have imagined it would be Nick. I want what is best for her, that is all I have ever wanted. Lauren, how do you feel?” Kristin looked at her best friend. 

“I too let go of most of my feelings for Kristin. I knew she was with someone, and I hoped she was happy. I now see that she is, and my heart is happy for her. I really have no desire to be with her again.  Tonight was just a little much, because we both got assaulted with our memories, and it was a rush” Lauren looked at Kristin, who nodded. 

“She is exactly right. I really don’t want to be with Lauren again. We might have some day dates as friends, but the romantic feelings aren’t there anymore. Can I just kiss her once, and prove it to you?” Kristin looked at Kevin, who sighed, inclining his head. 

The two women leaned over, and kissed softly. The spark that was there eight years ago wasn’t there anymore. Both women had moved on. Part of Kristin was upset, but she was honestly relieved. 

“See, nothing. We will always have our close friendship, but the romantic part has died, and it died when Lauren walked out. Nick, are you okay?” Kristin looked over at Nick, who had remained quiet the entire time. 

“Yes, I am fine. I am happy that you and Lauren have moved on, because I really love her, and never wanted to have to share her with you. I really didn’t want to be with Kevin either” Nick shuddered, and Kevin rolled his eyes. 

“ So we are all good?” Kevin asked, and the two women nodded. The guys beamed happily, and the two couples kissed, knowing that their relationships wouldn’t be changing at all.

Nick and Lauren eventually married, and both families expanded. Kev and Kris had 2 boys, while Nick and Lauren had 1. The three boys became thick as thieves, acting more like siblings than cousins. Kristin was grateful to have Lauren back in her life, despite the romantic feelings no longer being there. The two remembered their past fondly, but all it was  was a memory, and they intended to keep it that way. 


End file.
